1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a loose-proof module and, more particularly, to a loose-proof module capable of preventing a connector from loosing effectively and an electronic device equipped with the loose-proof module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances and develops, various electronic devices (e.g. computer, server and so on) are considered a necessity by a lot of people in their daily lives. To provide various functions for the electronic devices, the electronic devices are always equipped with various electronic components, so as to enhance additional functions. In general, one electronic component is electrically connected to another electronic component by connectors. Take the connection between a fan and a power supply for example, the prior art fixes a connector of the power supply on a casing by engaging hooks and then inserts a connector of the fan into the connector of the power supply, so as to form electrical connection. However, when inserting the connector of the fan into the connector of the power supply, the connector of the power supply often looses from the casing if the inserting force is too large. Accordingly, it will interfere with the assembly process.